


Isaac Dating A Winchester And Finding Out She's A Hunter

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, teen wolf headcanons, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 13





	Isaac Dating A Winchester And Finding Out She's A Hunter

~Every time you come home covered in blood it raises his supsicions , you just say its Halloween makeup  
~Following you to find out what you are doing.  
~Hearing a stick snap being you and turning around, thinking it’s the werepire but really its Isaac  
~Apologising and helping him out, only to find out his wound healed  
~“ I thought you were a serial killer, and I’m right” Isaac gasped out  
~“What, no, im a hunter, I hunt things, what the hell are you?” you grumbled.  
~ “you’re a hunter” he shakily spoke, making you roll your eyes “well duh,answer my question”  
~“Im a werewolf” Isaac response.  
~Both of you staring each other in disbelief  
~Accepting each other  
~Introducing him to your brothers Sam and dean  
~Sam and Dean glaring at Isaac making him uncomfortable  
~Dean and Sam giving him the whole “you hurt our sister and we will hurt you, and we won’t even hesitate” while holding a gun  
~Isaac telling them he won’t hurt you, ever, that he loves you too much.  
~making your brothers laugh  
~Isaac asking if they are hunters  
~“yep” you mumbled..  
~“yay” he gulped..


End file.
